Pulse Energy
'''Pulse Energy '''is a source of power found only in N-Space and is the main source of power for most of the technology left behind by humanity. It can also be wielded by psionics for offensive or defensive purposes. Properties Pulse energy comes from N-Space, and as such very little is known about it. What it known is that it is highly volatile when not properly contained, can be used to power weapons and technology, and can be wielded and shaped by psions with the proper training and skill. Psionics who wield pulse energy say it is surprisingly malleable, almost like clay, yet can lose shape if you're not focusing enough attention on it. Some even claim it has a sort of mind of its own and only acts if it wishes. As A Source Of Power Pulse energy is the most abundant, yet volatile, source of energy available. It exists only in N-Space and has proven to be just as mysterious and dangerous as the dimension it comes from. Attempts to cultivate pulse energy directly from N-Space have proven disastrous due to the unpredictable nature of N-Space. The only successful attempt resulted in the creation of Pulse Collection Devices which collect trace amounts of pulse energy which seep into our universe from N-Space. However, these are only trace amounts and can only power small pieces of technology and some weapons. However, mankind was able to cultivate massive amounts of pulse energy before their extinction. The methods by which they did this are lost to time, but the results remain in the hulking derelicts and mega-structures they left behind in the form of various containers. These containers include: Pulse Cells Pulse cells are small containers and one of the most common containers found in the universe. In spite of their size they hold a surprisingly large amount of pulse energy and are used to power simpler machines such as automata and small space vessels. They are a common power source found on many derelicts and are one of the most traded sources of pulse energy on the market, to the point they're considered to be common currency, yet their value is still considerable regardless due to their constant demand. Pulse Drives Pulse drives are the second largest containers of pulse energy found in the universe. They are typically found powering starships and more complex machines. Pulse Cores Pulse Cores are one of the most powerful sources of pulse energy and are typically found powering ancient stations and massive warships. The output of a single pulse core can keep a station like Terminus running for several thousand years when properly rationed. As such, they are the most sought after source of pulse energy, and the rarest. As A Power Used By Psionics Some Psionics seem to be able to tap into N-Space and draw some of the trace amounts of pulse energy which seeps into our universe for use as an offensive energy attack, or for shaping into powerful energy shields. Highly experienced psionics can even shape pulse energy into blades and other forms if need be. However, like all attempts to draw energy from N-Space, psionics must exercise a great deal of caution when manipulating pulse energy as many a hapless psionic has lost their life when meddling with pulse energy carelessly. Category:Items